


Winner Takes It All

by ScouterGirl23



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Canon Compliant, Obsessive Behavior, Robot Virtue, Violence, mostly offscreen violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScouterGirl23/pseuds/ScouterGirl23
Summary: Prowl's not having a great day. Getting kidnapped by his ex and having several others fighting over his hand is not what he thought his day was going to be like.
Relationships: Constructicons/Prowl, Jazz/Prowl, Prowl/Tarantulas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Along Came a Spider

**Author's Note:**

> So this is chapter 1 of a 5 part short story that's been floating around in the back of my head for a while now. If you can't tell on your own, this is the IDW 2019 Prowl, and Tarantulas shows up a bit earlier than he does in canon, so someone a little different is very interested in getting him back. Prowl will make his appearance in Ch. 2.

He’d spent so very long locked away, trapped as much in his own thoughts as in his labyrinth. Time innumerable left with only himself and his failures to stew upon. The countless vorns had, however, given him plenty of time to think and to place what exactly had gone wrong oh so long ago. Obviously he’d been a bit too forward with his muse, tried to move things along just a tad too fast, and with all the pressure his dear beloved had faced as one of the key figures in this accursed war he hadn’t had enough time to properly appreciate all his advances. Now though, now he knew what to do. He’d just have to go slower this time, figure out exactly the right approach to capture his beloved's attention, to win back his muse, then he’d separate him from that stressful environment he’d been laboring under, and they’d while away the rest of time together.  
“ Oh, My Prowl.” Sighed Tarantulas, “Soon I’ll be free of this prison, and you’ll be entangled in my web once more. That wonderful mind will be open to me once more.”


	2. The Shadows Stalking Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its only paranoia if they aren't out to get you.

He’d been on edge for most of the week, well he’d been on edge since recovering from his Descepticon ordeal, but this was different. There’d been something just out of reach of his sensors, something tantalizingly familiar, but that he couldn’t place. This just ramped his already palpable paranoia to new levels and manifested in making the already hard edged tactician short tempered and irritable. Those passing him in the hallways now scurried out of his way, hoping to avoid his ire, and those who were feeling particularly brave or utterly foolish muttered about leftover ‘Con programing messing with his headspace. Those individuals usually found their way into the worst menial tasks available as soon as possible, on the bright side the wash racks and brig had never been cleaner.  
Passing around the corner that would take him back to his office he was reminded of the other fact that had put him on edge, and increased the strain on his overtaxed processors, as waiting just outside his office door stood one of them, Scavenger.  
“Prowl! The others heard you were heading back and Hook heard from Ratchet that you’d not been fueling regularly, so he and Mixmaster put together this help!” Rambled the overexcited Construticon, while offering Prowl a box.  
Not even bothering to look, he took it and slammed the door in the cheerful ‘Cons face, before closing his optics and turning his back to the door. Leaning his back on the door, he ruminated on the series of events that led him here. It was not that long ago that just one sight of the overly affectionate ‘Con would have meant the death of one of them, but with recent events as they were the whole lot of them had taken to hounding him, begging for affection and care. The worst of it being, he couldn’t figure out why. Least of all know when even those he’d know for millennia where avoiding him like he was tainted and could infect them.   
Turning his head and onlining his optics he dropped the box to the floor as he took in the rest of his office. It was covered in what appeared to be long silver treads. Reaching forwards he found the treads sticky and reminiscent of the cobwebs he and the others had faced on Earth. Alarmed and highly confused as to how such an organic substance could have found its way to his office on Cybertron he turned to face the door, thinking of getting one of the base’s resident scientists to ferret out how such a feat could have occurred. In his haste to exit he missed the large figure descending from the ceiling behind him, it slowly reached out and bit the main energon line at the base of his neck. Its toxins taking quick effect, his frame paralyzed and optics quickly darkening, the figure reached out to gently guide the falling frame into its embrace before spinning it into a cocoon. The spider then quietly exited with its treasure securely wrapped to it back.


End file.
